The Tides
by threelaced
Summary: Post final battle, pre-wedding. Ariel thought that she understood sex – the woman laid her eggs, the man released fertilizer, and they both came back in a while to see their new babies. Eric knew that there were lots of things Ariel didn't know about the human world, but one he was especially happy to teach her. If only things at the palace were ever that simple.Rated for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_The first sensation Eric had felt was a cool hand running up the side of his body, then coming to rest on his abdomen. Something pressed into the side of his leg and as he fluttered his eyes open, he saw a beautiful girl. He groaned, as he felt her breeches grow tighter. He struggled to sit up, but the girl put her hand as his shoulder and pushed him back down, ssshhh-ing him._

 _"You need rest." She insisted, and began to sing the most beautiful song he had ever heard._

 _"I need you." He muttered quietly, reaching a hand out for her face._

 _She grabbed his hand and finished her song, her eyes surveying him again and stopping at his hips. Inquisitively, she pressed the lump that had so-recently formed. "Oh!"_

 _He couldn't help but laugh at the curiosity, the innocence, but he reassured her. "No, it's okay. You-"_

 _He didn't get to finish what exactly she should because a voice interrupted._

 _"Eric!"_

 _Who could possibly need him now, at such a terrible time?_

 _"Eric!" Eric then recognized the voice. Grimsby. Of course._

 _He turned to say something to the woman, to reassure her that everything was fine, invite her back to the palace, but she was already gone._

It was an easy scene to return to, in fact, it was a hard scene to escape. Ariel hadn't quite been clued in to the impropriety of sleeping in a man's bed before they were married, but Eric would be dammed before he would tell her that. She fell asleep so quickly, nestled up in his arms, with one leg hooked over his hips. Eric had more trouble falling asleep, trying to divert his thoughts and calm down, but she would move against him and the process would start all over.

"Are you still tired? It's almost nine." Ariel said, flopping down on his chest.

"Hm? No, uh, I'm fine. Just thinking." Eric said, rubbing her back.

"Good, well, let's get up! There's so much to do."

Eric knew that there was, in terms of duties and royal behaviors, but Ariel meant more than that – she always did. She had been here near a week, and every day she had demanded to see more of the world; the innerworkings of the palace, the caves, the beach. Everything Eric had taken for granted, it being so known to him now, she had never experiences. And she had given up so much to see it, surely it was time?

"Well, let's get you dressed then!" Eric smiled, slipping out of his room and a few doors down, back into hers.

Technically, a handmaiden should be helping Ariel with this, but it was the only intimacy he had the nerve to breech with her, so he asked her to tell the staff she already knew how to dress herself. He never saw her naked, but there was only a thin shift between them, and he could imagine every curve and point of her body easily enough.

He helped her pull her corset under her breasts and tie it, loosely enough that she could still breathe. He helped pull her stockings up over her leg and knee, squeezing her brand new thighs as she giggled at how it tickled.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said sincerely. "A lot. You know that?"

She nodded vigorously and kissed him again. Still holding her thighs he pushed her back onto the bed, sliding his knee between her thighs and kissing her lips, her neck, her chest. Her breathing quickened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hand up her leg, feeling how cool her skin was, even after being out of the water for so long.

 _Rap Rap._ "Princess Ariel, be you sick? 'Tis past nine-o-clock!"

Eric let out a shaking breath as a maid came to stir Ariel awake. Great timing.

"Don't let her in." he muttered into Ariel's neck.

"I'm awake, I'm up!" Ariel cried out cheerfully. "Just getting dressed." Eric snickered at this.

"I'll come help – **_oh!_** " The maid opened the door, seeing the unmarried couple splayed out on the bed and on top of each other. She quickly shut the door.

"Shit." Eric mumbled, rolling off Ariel and following the maid out the door.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Ariel asked, calling after him.

The maid hadn't gotten far, though she was walking at a good pace.

"Excuse me?" Eric called out.

"Oh, your highness." The maid spun around and dropped into a deep curtsey, refusing to meet his eye.

"I'm sorry you had to-"

"I never meant to interrupt, I didn't know, I'm very sorry your highness."

"No, no, no." Eric shook his hands. "My apologies to you. But, let's just keep this between us, alright?"

"But sire-" the maid wrung her hands, thinking over the impropriety of it all. But she nodded. "Alright. Of course."

"Thank you." Eric breathed. He'd find some way to reward her.

He knew what he was doing, what they were doing, was improper, but he just couldn't bring himself to see it as wrong. He loved Ariel, he wanted her, all of her. And she wanted him too. She kissed him back, she wrapped her arms around him, she was always smiling and giggling and pressing herself against him. She clearly did not also understand the propriety at stake, but she didn't seem to care, so why should he? Up until a few minutes ago, they were good at keeping everything under wraps. And they hadn't even had sex yet, so what was the threat?

Eric bid the maid good-day and turned back to Ariel's room.

"Was she terribly embarrassed?" Ariel asked.

"A little, but I think she'll be fine." Eric said.

"So what're we going to do today?" Ariel said cheerfully.

"Do you want to go out to the water?" Eric said.

"Always!" Ariel said excitedly.

"Fantastic. But first," he smiled. "let's finish getting you dressed."

…

Ariel excitedly held up a starfish. "Look!"

"Oh, how beautiful." Eric smiled.

Clouds rolled and rumbled over them, and the beach was completely empty. Though they were far from royal land, having spent the day slowly swimming their way down, no one else was out on the beach.

"I found another shell." Eric offered a small conch shell.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Ariel said, opening her small red shell bag. "Here, let me make sure no one is living in it."

"We don't want to bring too many friends back to the palace."

Little did they know, they could've used all the friends they could find, for an unfriendly man with a friendly face was arriving at the palace as they spoke. But they were far from royal land, and the messengers who ran about the palace searching for their prince would be sorely disappointed, as he sat with his love in the water, looking at shells.

Lightning streaked across the sky as thunder rumbled.

"A storm is coming." Eric muttered, sliding over to where Ariel sat in the shallows.

"Does that mean we should go?"

"Do you want to?" Eric asked, leaning in to kiss her, and pulling her onto his lap.

"How could you expect me to say no after that?"

Eric pulled her into deeper water, running his hands down her waist, over her bottom, and to the tops of her thighs, where he pulled her up and onto him. She wrapped her legs instinctually around his hips and settled into him, sighing against his lips. He regretted dressing her instantly.

Her skirts billowed around them, creating too much excess space, too much between them. He pushed them back, but the depth of the water and the energy he spent both keeping them afloat and pushing her skirts back meant there was nothing they could do besides kiss, anyway.

Ariel pushed her hands under his shirt, feeling the smooth planes of his muscles and liking how he bent towards her touch. Eric, with a bump, hoisted her up higher and settled her on his body before her skirts could rush back down. She felt something pressing up between her legs that wasn't there only a moment ago but it felt good to have something pressing against her like that. She ground herself into him, liking how it felt to be so close, and wishing she could be closer.

Eric moaned and leaned his head back, kicking them into shallowed water, where he could finally stand.

"I love you." Ariel muttered.

The storm finally broke over them and the rain poured down. Ariel screamed, in excitement, in surprise, to express the feeling that were being pent up within her that needed to get out, someway, somehow, but she just couldn't seem to manage it.

Eric slipped one hand over the inside of her thigh and Ariel bucked a little at the new sensation. Eric paused, but she kissed him fervently still, moving to his ear, his neck, so he continued into this new territory.

He ran his finger up between her folds, stopping at her clit and rubbing it gently and in circles. Ariel sighed and stopped kissing him for only a moment, resting her forehead against his.

"Faster." She said, pushing herself harder onto his hand. "That feels _so_ good."

Eric smiled, but felt his own erection grow stronger to the point where he would burst, and wished for some relief. He felt a moment of selfish pride that he was the first person to ever touch her in this way, that he was the person to not only get to show her the human world, but some of the special joys of being human.

He set her against his covered erection again, making her moan in anticipation, but rub up against him. He took pulled the laces on the front of her top and pushed it open, revealing her shift, soaked through. Her breasts were small, her nipples pointed, and he could've, would've fucked her right there if he had let himself give in. But she deserved a slow build, to enjoy every step of her first time, and he didn't want to push her too far, too quickly.

Ariel began grinding into him, desperate for more attention, and he pulled the tie on her shift, letting it fall beneath her breasts. He held her up in the water with his left hand, and squeezed her breast with his right, rubbing his thumb over her nipple and fondling it gently.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled kissing her hard.

"Eric do _something_ ," Ariel pled, not having the words to describe the release she wanted.

Kissing her neck, sucking on it hard, he reached his right hand back between her thighs. She was receptive to this, opening her legs further and leaning her head back to give him more space, more permission, to fill her up and take her now.

Eric rubbed her clit with more vigor this time, then paused. As she leaned her head up, he, very carefully, slid two fingers within her. She gasped and clenched, but relaxed almost right after, pressing into his fingers and he moved in and out, in and out.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Amazing." She said. "Like nothing I've ever felt before."

Eric reached his thumb up to continue rubbing her clit. "And that?"

"Even better." She sighed, hardly moving at all. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm inside you." He said.

"Does it feel good for you?"

"Knowing that I'm making you feel good? Yes. There's more we can do, but we can get to that later."

"No, now!" Ariel moaned. She wanted more, and she wanted Eric to feel as undone as she felt. She felt her body contract and felt very warm and relaxed all of the sudden.

Eric kissed her full on the lips, reminding himself that she had never possibly seen a penis before, and that sex was all very new to her. "Soon." He promised, kissing her forehead. "But we should get back to the palace, before Carlotta thinks we've drowned."

…

The couple, soaking wet, ran back into the palace, laughing.

"Where have you been?" Grimsby demanded.

"Just down at the beach, Grim. Is something wrong?" Eric asked.

Grimsby toddled from foot to foot. "Your cousin is here."

"Cousin-"

"Cousin Derek, yes."

"I'm taking Ariel to the library, tell him I'll be with him shortly." Eric said curtly.

"What's wrong?" Ariel said, noticing the strong intensity with which Eric let her away, not talking, moving quickly, his arm protectively around her.

"Derek is always causing trouble."

"Is he that bad?"

"Worse." Eric said honestly. "I'll explain more later, I promise. But for now, please, just stay here."

"Is he going to hurt me?"

 _I don't know._ "No." Eric said firmly, with a forced smile. "I would never let anything happen to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric changed quickly, wanting to get this meeting over with as quickly as possible, and ideally send Derek back from whence he came. Eric took a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

"Hello, cousin!" Derek smiled cheekily, as if he was at all welcome there.

"Derek." Eric said coolly.

"Now, cousin, you mustn't be so curt. I've heard you have wonderful news."

"Nothing so wonderful that couldn't be appreciated by a card."

"Oh, but these things one must see for oneself, yes?" Derek rose up. "Now, where are you keeping the lovely bride-to-be?"

"That's none of your concern. Is there any other reason you're here?"

"Just an old-fashioned visit. Here for the wedding, I suppose. Which room can I take?"

"The one on your ship."

"Cousin, cousin…" Derek tsked. "If you won't put me up, I'll have to go into town. And if I go into town, I'll have to find board…there's this lovely tavern, I hear. A young girl, nearly fifteen, I think she works there. I've heard she's lovely-"

"We'll find you a room. But you're leaving tomorrow." Eric said.

"Cousin!" Derek interrupted. "the currents won't be good to sail for at least a week. Surely you, a fish-loving man, would know that. Maybe your girlfriend would be a better person to talk to about this, where is she?"

Eric grabbed his arm and tugged him as far away from everyone as he could. He'd have to take precautions. He'd tell Carlotta to handle the maids. And he would take care of Ariel, until his monstrous cousin could leave.

…

A maid had brought Ariel a change of clothes, as she waited impatiently for Eric. What was taking so long? Who, or what was this threat?

Eventually Eric walked back into the room. "No one's come to see you, right?"

"Only a maid, she brought me a new dress." Ariel said, standing up.

"Good, good." Eric nodded.

"Eric, what's going on?" Ariel asked, stepping over to him.

"My cousin is here."

"Is that bad?"

"He certainly is. He…he does terrible things to women, Ariel. I don't want you around him, period, but I especially don't want you around him if I'm not there."

"Would he really hurt me?"

"I think so. I'm not taking that chance regardless." Eric said. "You're the most important person in the world to me, you know that?"

"And you are to me."

"I won't risk anything bad happening to you." Eric promised, wrapping her in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

"Eric, you have to be careful, just disappearing with that girl." Carlotta stole Eric for a moment, looking forlornly up at him. "I know it's all in good fun, and I know you're in love-"

"Not just in love, I'm going to marry her Carlotta." Eric said.

Carlotta smiled warmly at this. "But, for all your schemes and deeds, Eric, this is still the wildest one yet."

"Getting married?"

"Getting married to a former-mermaid princess of the sea." Carlotta stressed. "People will look for any reason to distrust or not like your wife, no matter who she is. Ariel, while a lovely girl, really, is still very strange, especially by comparison."

"Well everyone can just get used to it, because I love her –"

"I'm not telling you to leave the poor girl, no, no!" Carlotta insisted, grabbing Eric's hand. "I love her, I do, and I'm happy you're happy with her. But there can't be the slightest bit of impropriety. We must have her trained up."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll help her, and. I'll see to it. But you also have to be on the lookout, as the person who'll likely spend the most time with her." Carlotta said. "Nothing may be astray, do you understand?"

Eric nodded. If it would make Ariel's life easier, he would do it. "Of course."

…

They sat in the parlor by the dimming firelight, and Eric held Ariel on top of him. They sat in the windowseat, which was hardly a seat at all, for it was the size of a queen bed and big enough for them both to lay down in quite comfortably. The light danced off her eyes and made her glow golden, she still smelled like saltwater from their excursion before. Their excursion before. It all rushed back to him so easily. Her legs pressed against him, the friction, how her skin was so cool, but inside her was so warm and slick. The feel of her lips on his lips, on his neck.

"You had said something earlier today," he began, whispering in his ear. "about wanting more."

"More?" Ariel pushed.

Eric pulled the strings on the back of her bodice and Ariel flushed.

"Oh," she murmured, smiling. "Yes."

"Well there's more that we can do, if you'd like to try."

Ariel kissed him, signaling yes, rolling herself on top. "I want to see you – see all of you." She said breathlessly.

"That can be arranged." Eric said, pulling his shirt over his head. "But only if you do the same."

Eric pulled Ariel up against his chest, pulling her bodice off, and pushing off her skirts in one fell swoop. He undid her corset, and peeled off her socks. She sat naked, perfect, in front of him, and he paused. What had he done to deserve a girl who thought like Ariel, talked like her, and looked like her? Surely it was more than any earthly man deserved. But damn if he wouldn't enjoy her.

He leaded forward but she leaned back, smiling playfully. "You first." She said, pulling off his belt, and then his pants.

"Oh," she said, looking down at his erection. "What is that?"

Eric felt himself flush. He knew there's no way she could've know, but still felt strange giving an anatomy lesson to the girl he was trying to have sex with.

"Uh, it's my penis." He said bashfully. "Do you remember how I put my fingers in you earlier?"

"Yes" Ariel sighed.

"I…also put it inside you. This will feel like that, hopefully better."

"Better?"

"That's what I'm going to try to do." Eric paused for a beat. "But if I do anything, touch you in any way, ever, that doesn't feel good or that you don't want, you have to let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"I mean it. Just say 'no', or 'stop', or push me, or anything like that and I'll stop right away."

"Okay." Ariel sighed, climbing on top of him and kissing him.

Eric breathed her in deep and felt blood rush so quickly below. Ariel moved a little on top of his cock, liking the feeling of it up against her, and wondering what it would feel like when it was in her.

It was so easy for Eric to lose himself in her; after all, he spent so much time dreaming about doing it. Ever since she had saved him, he had been consumed by her voice, her face, her smell, the small touches she gave him. And now she sat on top of him, heating up and giving small moans to signal when she was happy, and when she was _really_ happy.

Eric wanted to start slow, pick up where they left off, but with less in the way this time. He rubbed his hands up and town her thighs, squeezing her ass and pushing her down, to give her pressure. She starting moving back and forth seemingly instinctually, their lips still locked. Her breasts pressed against him and he brought his hands back to her ass and his mouth to her breasts, sucking and licking. She moaned and leaned her head back, letting him move up to her neck.

He trailed his fingers up her inner thigh.

"Touch me." She said simply, breathlessly.

So he did. He brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing firmly but slowly.

"Inside." She begged, and he slipped his fingers inside her, moving in and out. "I can feel you get harder." She murmured, sliding up and down his cock. She was so warm and wet, and he wasn't even inside her yet. He moaned, ready to progress this forward.

"Can I touch it?" Ariel asked innocently, reaching her hand down.

Eric leaned back, nodding and slumping, as Ariel moved her hand up and down his shaft, running her thumb over the tip that was moist with pre-cum.

"What is this?" she asked, stroking him lightly with her pointer finger. Before he even answered, she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked it off.

"God," Eric said roughly, grabbing her face and crashing her into him. "I've never wanted to fuck someone more in my entire life." He muttered, kissing her hard.

"Fuck me, Eric."

He needed no other encouragement, his desire was already too great to contain. He pushed Ariel back and slid her legs open with his knee, looking up, out the window, and into the eyes of Carlotta.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled, bolting up.

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

Eric sprung for the curtains, but Carlotta looked at him angrily and stormed out of the room. She knew this castle as well as he did. They couldn't hide, and she would find them in a mere minute.

"Here, get dressed." He said hurriedly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not." Eric assured her. "But Carlotta saw us."

"What?" Ariel screeched, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I should've taken us somewhere else, I-"

There were several sharp raps on the door. "Are you decent now?"

Eric pulled on his breeches, Ariel her shift. Eric marched for the door and slipped outside. Carlotta grabbed his arm and tugged him into the next room over.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

 _What, did you not know?_ Eric wanted to make a snide remark, but figured that wasn't for the best. "I-"

"I know what you were doing, you two!" Carlotta snapped. "Eric, what did we talk about? Just this morning? Impropriety!"

"Carlotta, I-"

"Eric, you have to understand. If there even doubt – any doubt! – of her being a virgin, you two cannot marry! She, she _is_ -"

"Yes of course she is!" Eric snapped. "For God's sake, she hasn't even had a vagina for a month!"

"I know that, but you two haven't-"

"No, that's what you interrupted." Eric folded his arms.

"There is only one way to determine if a woman is a virgin, and it doesn't leave any initials as to who took the virginity." Carlotta said, concerned. "Even if you're the only person to have sex with her, if a nobleman calls for a test, and her hymen is gone, the wedding would be off."

"I wouldn't care who she had slept with, even if it was more people than me!" Eric insisted. "And I'm the prince! Why would it matter?"

"Because there mustn't be any doubt that any children she bears are yours. She has to be, Eric. Do you understand? If you want to marry this girl, you can't do this." Carlotta insisted.

"This is too much." Eric held up his hands. "I can't hear this from you."

"Eric, if anyone else had seen you from that window-"

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. But you must be careful." Carlotta pled. "For your sake. For Ariel's. For your marriage."

…

The couple walked back towards Ariel's room in silence. Eric was trying to parse out how exactly he was supposed to explain everything, Ariel was wondering what had happened in those fifteen minutes Eric was gone. Eric kissed Ariel goodnight at her door chastely.

"Why don't you come in?" she muttered. "We can finish up what we started."

"No, I can't."

Ariel's face fell. "do you not want to?"

"God, of course I do!" Eric said quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But we can't."

"Why not?" there were almost tears in her voice, and he knew she felt rejected. He had to explain.

Eric pushed them both inside and Ariel excitedly pulled his shirt up.

"No, no. I just have to explain what's going on. I meant it."

"But you said you want to have sex with me."

"I do."

"Well," Ariel said, pulling the strings on the front of her bodice.

"Ariel, please, will you stop trying to take your clothes off?" Eric sat them both down on a chaise lounge. The bed was too dangerous. "Do – do you know what virginity is?"

Ariel furrowed her brow. "No."

"It means you haven't had sex with anyone else. Right now you haven't, so you're a virgin."

"Is that bad?"

"It's not anything, far as I'm concerned. Good or bad. But not everyone agrees. Sadly, some very important people think being a virgin is very, very good."

"Okay…"

"So, if they think that you've had sex with anyone, including me, then they might not let you marry me."

" ** _What_**?" Ariel said.

"I feel the same way."

Ariel paused.

"So you see," Eric continued, filling the silence. "I want to have sex with you, kiss you, touch you. A _lot_. I really do. But I can't, because I don't want to risk not being able to marry you."

Ariel smiled a little as she looked back up at him. "Isn't there other stuff we can do besides have sex?"

Eric beamed at this, pulling her on top of him. "Is there anything else you know about?"

"Not really." Ariel said. "But in the library…I had some ideas. And you can always teach me."

Eric could already feel himself start to harden. "Then, yes, I think we have a solution."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to guide you this time." Ariel said, pushing his shirt off. She kissed his earlobe, his jawline, his neck. Straddling him, she unwrapped the sash around his waist. She hiked her skirts up and slid on top of him. "I can feel you already." She purred. Rolling her head back, she said. "God, what if we just did it and didn't tell anyone?"

"Believe me." Eric said. "That idea is sounding better every minute you're on top of me."

Ariel unlaced his breeches and pulled them off, moving back on top of him and feeling the friction between their parts as she resumed undoing her bodice and pushing it off. She wiggled out of her skirts and undid her corset, leaving herself in just her shift.

Eric leaned forward to touch her, but Ariel gently pushed him back. "I'm guiding, remember. Lean back. I had an idea."

Eric was all too happy to oblige, sinking back into the chaise lounge as Ariel kissed him, then moved quickly to sucking his neck. She laid kisses from his collarbone down, kissing his chest, his abs, his hip then – _oh_.

She took his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking. She moved her mouth back and forth like she had been gliding on him earlier, licking the head and holding onto the base with her thin hand.

"How does that feel?"

"God-" Eric spluttered out, pushing his hands up to his face. "Whatever you do, don't stop."

Ariel smiled and continued, licking up his shaft, swiveling her tongue on the tip of his penis, and taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. It was so warm and wet and slick, Eric felt waves of pleasure as she sucked and licked and, with a quick shutter, he came.

Ariel wiped the cum off her mouth and pushed her hair back. "Was that-?"

Eric sprung forward and kissed her passionately, pulling her on top of him. He loved this girl, he loved her, he loved her. "Now it's my turn to guide." He murmured into her ear.

He scooped Ariel up off the lounge, and laid her down on her bed. He teased her the way she teased him, kissing her neck, her chest, taking each of her breasts in his mouth, and kissed down her abs. He parted her legs and lavished kisses on her inner thighs. He dipped his head forward and licked her folds, exploring the warmest part of her body with his tongue.

Ariel grabbed the sheets and twisted them, arching her back to give him a better angle. Eric reached up to grab her breast, squeezing it as he licked and sucked her clit, feeling her grow hotter and wetter. Eventually she gave a loud moan and collapsed. Eric kissed her stomach and crawled up beside her.

Eric cupped her face and kissed her. "I have to go."

"Do you?" Ariel mumbled.

"We can't have people find us again." He said, kissing her deeply, and pushing himself up to dress and leave.

…

Ariel awoke the next morning and stretched, only then realizing that she was still naked. She wanted Eric back beside her, and she wanted to touch him again. In fact, she had a very good idea. Smiling impishly, Ariel dressed only in her shift and went down to the breakfast hall, where she knew Eric dined. It was early, but he was a morning person anyway. She pushed her shift off her shoulders, revealing the tops of her breasts, and leaned against the table.

She heard voices, and they grew closer, and only then did she realize that Eric perhaps may not enter the room alone. Panicking, she ducked under the table, hoping that whoever was with him would leave him at the door. But there were two sets of footsteps, and the two closest chairs to her pulled out. She recognized Eric's boots and legs, and the skinny legs of-

"Now Grim, I've got to get this right. And I don't want to do it while Derek's here. When can we get him out anyway?"

"The currents will be fine in a week, and we can outfit his ship. I have none of the female maids working alone – Carlotta is trying to have the guards run patrol."

"Good." Eric said. "He should be in prison for what he does."

"There's no evidence. That's the only issue."

"I know he does it, Grim."

"Oh, we all do. But until we have evidence, or until someone catches him in the act, there's nothing we can do."

Food was brought out, but the sounds of the other shuffling feet, and Ariel knew now there'd be no escape until breakfast was over. Eric scooched his chair in closer, so his stomach was pressed up against the table.

"Tell me, Eric, how is Ariel settling in?"

"Quite well, I think." Eric said happily. "Everyone adores her-"

"-you especially."

"I especially."

Ariel smiled at this, crossing her legs. Looking over at Eric, she got an idea. Her idea may not be able to go off entirely according to plan, but she could still surprise him. She reached out gently, and ran her hand up his thigh. Eric jumped, and the silverware clattered, but Ariel kept moving closer to his crotch.

"Eric, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Eric said quickly, almost too quickly. Ariel giggled at his nerves, but clearly he had caught on.

She pulled the lacing from the front of his breeches and pushed them open. She ran a finger lightly up his shaft before grabbing it in her hand and beginning to move up and down. But there was not enough slickness, so she licked him from based to tip, taking the top of his cock in her mouth. She felt him move again and smiled, knowing that Grimsby must be starting to wonder what's going on.

"Is she finding the accommodations comfortable?"

"Of course." Eric said breathlessly. "She has a lovely room, and…and I've been showing her around. She's..she seems…happy."

"Eric, are you sure you're okay?"

Ariel bobbed her head more quickly, sucking and licking and enjoying the wetness of it all. Eric was hard as a rock and his cock throbbed in her mouth, already salty with pre-cum. It tasted like saltwater to her.

"I'm gonna cum." He muttered, quietly and quickly, trying to still carry on with a normal breakfast.

"Pardon?"

"I, uh, forgot some…thing. In my room. It's a letter – on my desk. Would you get it?"

"Is it that urgent?"

"Not the subject, but I'd really like it. Please, Grim."

"Alright Eric, if you're going to be that out of sorts." Grimsby stood.

Ariel used both her hands and her mouth now, moving her hand up and down as her tongue swirled on the tip of his penis. She reached her hand down to fondle his balls, and as soon as she heard the door click shut, she pulled herself off of him.

Eric pushed back from the table. "He's gone." He pulled her forward.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast." Ariel said, fake-innocently, climbing up onto his lap, and letting the tip of his cock run just across her as she straddled him.

"Please, don't stop." Eric begged. "I'm going to die."

"You're so melodramatic." Ariel laughed, kissing his cheek. "No, I think if you want the rest, you can come find me later. You have a very important breakfast." She kissed his cheek as he groaned, stuffing his erection back into his pants.

"You will be the death of me." He promised, pulling her down for one last deep kiss.

Ariel laughed as she skip-ran out of the room and clicked the door shut behind her, only minutes before Grimsby returned with the letter Eric had already forgotten about.

…

Derek rolled his eyes at the setup of the castle. Women traveled in packs, men roamed the halls, Eric really didn't trust him at all, did he? He knew how to behave…he just so often ignored it. And besides, he was only here for one real reason. The maids needn't be so suspect.

You see, the rules of the kingdom were simple. Once a prince or princess married, they could take the throne. Due to some unfortunate deaths – well, other people called them unfortunate – Derek was next in line. Eric was only eighteen, and Derek hadn't expected him to meet someone for several years.

He took precautions, of course – informants in the castle. And one of his informants had sent him a letter when the girl arrived, detailing the prince's infatuation. Now that Derek could see for himself, it was clear a proposal was only days away. Which meant he needed to find a quick way to ruin the match, and he felt he knew just how.

A royal party was happening in only a couple days, and Derek figured he would start his plan then.

…

Eric had asked where Ariel was, and now approached the room. As he pushed open the double doors, steam hit him instantly. She sat in the large tub in the middle, running a sponge over her body.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. "Good morning, Eric."

"Good morning indeed." Eric said, pulling off his boots. "Are you looking for some company?"

"I suppose there's room." Ariel surrounded herself with bubbles.

Eric pulled off his shirt, smiling when he noticed how Ariel surveyed his body. As a reciprocated gesture, she slid out of the water to the edge of the bathtub, letting him watch as bubbles slid off her wet breasts. Eric pulled his breeches off quickly and slid into the water, pulling her on top of him.

"No one is going to bother us in here, right?"

"I told them I don't need any help." She slid down his legs until she reached her natural resting point. "I knew you'd come."

"After the stunt you pulled this morning?" Eric captured her in a kiss. "How could I not?"

Ariel kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and beginning to grind against him. Eric thought back to when they first started pushing their limits, in the ocean, and realized how much had changed in such a short period of time. And how much of his world was now Ariel; how much of it was wrapped around wanting to touch her, especially.

"I should return the favor." He muttered, reaching his hand down to glide across her. He massaged her clit slowly, rocking her against his cock, before slipping one finger inside her, then two. She closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the sensation take over her. He felt her clit stiffen and her muscles begin to clench, and he removed his hand, sliding it back up to squeeze her ass.

"Eric-"

"Returning the favor." He said cheekily.

She swatted him. "Ugh!" she then raised an eyebrow. "Sit up then, out of the water."

Eric all too happily obeyed. Ariel put her lips back around his shaft, and he was right back where he was this morning, on the very edge of completion. It took only a few bobs of her head for him to release, spraying on her chest.

"Sorry." Eric said, sliding back into the water. "Let me get that." He grabbed her waist and turned her back to him, pulling her up against his chest. Forgoing the sponge, he scooped soapy water with his hands and massaged her chest, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Ariel turned and leaned her back against his chest, letting his cock between her legs once more, as Eric looked down at her chest, massaging and soaping up her breasts. It wasn't look before Ariel started grinding against him in need, and Eric knew, once more, he should return the favor. Still holding her against his broad chest, he slid his hand between her legs and massaged her, feeling her buck up against him. She rolled her head into his neck and moaned. He captured her mouth to quiet her – he didn't want any investigators.

With a soft moan, she unraveled and quickly turned back to face him, kissing him softly.

…

They left the bathroom in shifts, just in case anyone was watching, but no one was. Ariel had whispered in his ear. "You know, I do need someone to dress me."

And Eric was all too happy to get any chance to touch her.

He was waiting in her room as she entered, wrapped in a sheet and still almost steaming with heat. She dropped the towel suddenly, with a confidence she didn't have a few days ago, and let him look at her.

"Well?" she said, perfectly aware of what she was doing. "I need a shift, don't I?"

"No, you don't." Eric smirked.

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully. "Get one for me anyway."

Eric grabbed a shift from a drawer and slid it over her head, kissing her nose.

"Eric," Ariel began.

"Yes."

"Are you ever going to tell me what your cousin did?"

Eric froze and teetered on this question. It would be better if she knew, in order to protect herself, but he was also going to protect her, so what was the issue?

Eric steeled himself. "Do you know what consent is?"

Ariel shook her head.

"I don't think I've used the term before, but I know we've talked about it. Consent is giving someone permission to touch you, at least in the context I mean it." Eric looped her corset around her and began lacing it up.

"Okay, that's good." Ariel said.

"But sometimes people don't care about consent. If they want to touch someone, and if they think they're stronger than the person, they'll just touch them. Sometimes this means grabbing their arm, or kissing them, sometimes it means forcing them to have sex."

Ariel recoiled a little even at just the violence of the idea. Eric slipped her dress over her head, and started doing the buttons up the back.

"There's a lot of good things about the human world, and about your new body." Eric kissed her gently. "But there's also new dangers that I don't think you quite had under the sea."

Ariel shook her head. "No, this didn't happen there."

"And I won't let it happen here either. Not to you. Not to anyone, if I can help it." Eric said, thinking of the monster that resided under his very roof.

 **Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eric, as usual, was thinking about Ariel. More specifically, what she meant to him, and how he could show that. He had called the royal jeweler in early that morning, just in case Ariel rose early again and had any other fresh ideas.

"And what do you want for the girl?"

"I want something lavish, but practical, if that makes sense. We like sailing, and swimming, and if the diamond is too big, well, it might make it hard to do that. But I want her to have something lovely. She deserves the best."

The jewelry nodded, opening little box after little box, and setting some aside. "I think these three area all lovely."

Eric pulled them all closer to him, picking up each little ring and examining them. One was especially bright, laden with tons of tiny little diamonds, as opposed to one large one. It looked like the ocean during the sunset, there was no chance of any diamonds getting knocked off, and it was beautiful.

Eric smiled, looking up at the jeweler. "I'll take it."

…

Eric suggested they take a row on the lake, but he didn't factor in how the exercise would mix with his already pounding heart. He wanted to feel romantic and loving and, in a way, it was there, but he also felt like he was going to throw up his heart and melt into a puddle.

But he loved her. God, how he loved her. He wanted to marry her more than he wanted anything else. This had to be the place – it was where he first realized the depth of his feelings for her, even before he knew she was the girl from the beach. Staring into her eyes, thinking about the joy and excitement she brought into his life…

This had to be the place.

Eric pulled the oars up and into the boat. Ariel relaxed lazily, letting her fingers drift atop the water.

"Ariel?" Eric said.

She lifted her head, smiling, to look over at him.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Not nearly as much as I love you." Ariel teased, sitting up.

"I will arm wrestle you to prove this."

"You think you're picking a fight you can win but I've spent my life swimming, buster. These arms are straight steel."

"You used your tail!"

"Yeah, technically. But the arms were there. Holding things."

Eric laughed, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. "I do love you. A lot."

Ariel smiled up at him, as he still held her face.

"Which is why, I want this to be perfect." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, holding it up. "Will you marry me?

Ariel gasped and threw herself at him, kissing him all over his face. "Yes, yes, of course, yes!"

Eric laughed, shifting her in his lap, and slid the ring onto her finger.

It fit perfectly.

…

Derek leaned forward, looking the maid in the eye. "Think back. What did you see. Tell me everything."

'I didn't see much of anything, sir." She said nervously, holding her hands behind her back.

Derek swung forward and struck her, and she staggered back, clutching her cheek. She wanted to yell at him, he could tell, but she didn't dare. Wise girl. Derek leaned forward, very aware of how he was blocking the door. "Now, tell me. What did you see."

"They were on top of each other. On the bed." The maid teetered. "I promised not to tell, please don't-"

"Who made you promise?"

"Prince Eric!"

Derek leaned back. If Eric knew he was doing wrong, then something had to be afoot.

"Were they dressed?"

"He was. She…she was in her shift."

"And what were they doing?"

"I didn't see. I closed the door right away. I didn't know-"

"Here's what you're going to do." Derek said forcefully. "You're going to spread this tale, in as much graphic detail as you can, around the castle. Doesn't matter who overhears. But make sure it gets around. If it doesn't get back to me, I'll know you've failed. And you'll be sorry."

The maid gasped, but nodded.

"You've been enough use to me." Derek dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Be gone, before I change my mind."

The maid picked up her skirts and ran, knowing he might very well change his mind. Derek settled back. This plan came together easily. He could only hope it would be executed just as well.

…

The maid didn't want to spread these rumors; she didn't want to do anything that would benefit Derek in any way. But what could she do? No one would believe the threat a respectable man like him posed, and anyone who would believe her couldn't do anything about it.

And he had already attacked her once. She didn't want it to happen again, and she didn't know

…

"We're engaged." Ariel breathed, still studying the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?" Eric smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"I love it!" Ariel exclaimed. "More importantly, I love you."

"I love you too." Eric beamed, tilting her chin up toward him.

Ariel met him with a fire and heat, pulling him down on top of her. Eric shifted his weight to his hands, as to not crush her, but relished in her pulling him close. She ran her tongue across his lower lip, bit it gently, then soothed the bite by running her tongue across it again.

Eric pushed her hair back and ran kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping at the top of her bodice. He looked up at her for a second, but Ariel squirmed a hand down to pull at the laces herself, so Eric merely laughed and pulled them loose, opening to reveal her shift. He pulled the string on that loose as well, letting it expose more of her breast.

Ariel ran her foot up the side of his calf, so Eric excitedly grabbed her thigh and hitched it up around his waist, nestling himself between her legs. He began to suck on her neck, stopping only to kiss her, and reached a hand down her shift to fondle her breast. With one exposed, he roughly pulled the shift down to reveal them both, putting his mouth on her nipples and sucking them both into hard points.

Ariel pushed his shirt up over his head, running her hands down the smooth planes of his chest and abs. She undid the buttons on the side of her skirt and Eric pushed her out of it, running his hand over her stocking as he pulled her legs back around his hips. He moved back to kissing her slowly, rubbing his hands down her thighs and eventually grabbing her ass, squeezing it so hard she yelped.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled into her neck.

"It felt good." Ariel sighed. "Make me feel even better."

Eric didn't need to be asked twice. He moved his hand down her inner thigh, slowly as well, and ran a finger through her folds, circling her clit a few times before pushing her shift off entirely, and leaving her in just her stockings. Eric moved his face down to meet her, licking the wetness from her folds and sucking her clit. She began to squirm in pleasure, opening her legs farther. As he could feel her grow warmer, he lifted his mouth off and put his thumb on her clit, massaging it harder and harder.

"Wait," Ariel said, gasping.

Eric paused, but Ariel sprung up. She undid his breeches and pulled them off, Eric happy to finally let his erection spring free.

"I want you inside me." Ariel said, straddling him and whispering in his ear. "We're practically married, let's do it here. Now."

She began to grind against his hardness, pushing him closer to the edge. He rolled over laid Ariel back on the ground and their lips met again. Aligning his cock with her opening, he just nearly felt the warmth when she bit his neck, sending him over the edge and making him jump forward and cum all over her stomach.

"Oh, perhaps not tonight, then." Ariel said sympathetically.

Eric groaned, settling back down. It had to be a sign from someone. But whoever that someone was, he didn't really like them.

Review, please !


	5. Chapter 5

Rumors were flying around town as the engagement ball began to take place. Some stories were worse than others, some were more graphic, but they all agreed that the bride-to-be was most decidedly not a virgin.

This sort of gossip was so rare that it, of course, spread quickly. Not only through the towns, but up the ranks.

Duke Kensington stood outside the hall where the servants gathered listening, half disgusted and half turned on, as the boys described what they had heard going around town.

"-they say she's some sort of siren who's put a spell on him."

"Put it on through his cock!"

"Johnny at the castle swore he heard them moaning and grinding one night. Said she was loud, real loud."

"That's nothing! Dan saw them!"

"And what she look like?"

"She's got freckles all over her shoulders and thighs. Big breasts, bouncing up and down. Bright red hair, she was getting' all sweaty bouncin' up and down on his cock. Didn't even care the window was open."

Duke Kensington, feeling a tightness in his pants that wasn't quite proper, snuck off from the room.

Now, none of this was true. Johnny and Dan were making up stories for attention. The princess, though seldom seen, was beautiful, and rumors of girl flew so easily, pretty girls especially. Who could be sure why?

Duke Kensington locked himself in his room, drawing the blinds and lying down on his bed. The princess, the queen-to-be, was a siren. A vamp. A harlot. She had somehow maneuvered herself into the palace.

Thinking of soft freckles in places most men would never see, a slender girl growing slick with activity, Duke Kensington untied his breeches, taking his penis in his hand. He closed his hand around it tightly, imagining the warmth came from a beautiful girl.

Who knows, if she was this easy, maybe it would be soon.

…

Ariel awoke early the next morning, with another impish idea in her head. Her beloved fiancé was likely still sleeping, the sun had only just now risen, and she knew the perfect way to get him started for the day.

She wrapped herself in a robe and headed down the hall to his room. Sure enough, he lay there, shirtless, bathed in the early morning light. And he hadn't heard her come in. She quietly shut – and locked – the door behind her, slipping out of her robe and climbing into bed with him.

She was so small, and made such little noise, that Eric did not stir even then, but she peeled back the covers and pleasantly discovered he did, in fact, sleep naked. She kissed his chest first, and he stirred then, fluttering open his eyes.

"Mmhm?" he mumbled.

Ariel continued kissing down the center of his chest, stopping right at the base of his penis.

Eric was suddenly quite awake.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wait and see." Ariel climbed forward, straddling him naked, and kissed him hard. Eric grabbed her breasts and moved to roll on top of her, but Ariel pushed his shoulder gently.

"No, no." she scolded. "This is your wake up call, not mine."

He had grown hard in the few minutes they kissed, and Ariel ran her hand up and down his shaft, enjoying the feeling of him growing larger as she did it. She slid back and placed her mouth on the head of his penis, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue on the tip.

In just a few minutes, he finished. Ariel rolled back and wiped her mouth as Eric sprung forward to kiss her.

"It's your turn now." He promised, attaching his mouth to her neck.

"I think we should wait until the wedding." Ariel said. "If this whole virginity thing is so important, why not wait until then to make it extra special?"

"You don't want to do anything?" Eric said, still kissing her neck. "Not even kiss?"

"We can kiss." Ariel said, her breathing quickening.

"You don't want to touch me?" Eric put her hands on his chest, and she ran her hands over the smooth surface.

"I still want to touch you." Ariel said, instinctually parting her legs.

"What if…I wait, and you don't." Eric said, slipping a hand between her thighs and teasing her entrance.

Ariel shifted herself down onto him, and Eric began moving his fingers in and out, faster and faster. He rubbed her clit and rolled on top of her, sucking her neck and kissing her lips until they swelled. He found himself growing harder every time she gasped or twitched, but he tried to keep his own needs out of his mind. He thought about her, and how lovely she was, and how every time he looked down at her from this position her lips were always in that perfect little –

"Oh!" Ariel exclaimed, unraveling. She climbed on top of Eric, laughing at how he was already hard again. She kissed him, and leaned back. "Okay, we're square. But maybe we should try to make it extra-special."

"If that's what you want." Eric said, and kissed her again.

"The ball is tonight." Ariel said, smiling. "We'll finally be announced, and we'll be married so soon!" she smiled.

"And we'll be together forever." Eric kissed her deeply. He slid her, still naked, up onto his lap. "And in every way."

…

They would be announced separately at the ball, then emerge together as a couple, to all the fanfare one would expect of a royal match. Eric waited in a parlor just outside of the ballroom, pacing in front of the fire. Finally, the door opened, and Ariel walked in. She was wearing a sleek silk gown, that graced her curves and fell off her shoulders.

"You – you look beautiful." Eric said, standing up straighter.

"Thank you." Ariel hopped forward to kiss him. "It took forever to get my hair to curl."

Eric ran his hand through it. "It looks gorgeous."

Ariel wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest and looking into the fire.

"Don't flatten your curls." Eric laughed. A million thoughts ran through his head about how he could touch her so quickly, and it'd be exciting as someone could walk in any moment-

"Your highnesses?"

Eric exhaled, his plans foiled before they could even start.

"It's time."

"Of course."

They walked out to trumpets and fanfare, and the many whispers from the crowd who looked up, as if they could possibly determine whether or not she was a virgin just by looking at her.

Duke Kensington finished his drink, looking up at her. How the dress clung to her – there certainly were freckles across her shoulders. Maybe those boys were telling the truth. Already feeling a need rise within him, he certainly hoped they were.

The couple descended and took the first dance, as was custom. But as the night went on, it was proper for the queen to take many partners (as she was likely accustomed, the crowd whispered). Duke Kensington soon found himself to be one of them.

"My Princess," he said in a respectful tone, while looking down her dress. "I've seen so little of the palace gardens here. Would you show me?"

"Oh! Of course." Ariel figured this was custom. After all, who wouldn't want to see the gardens?

The Duke offered her his arm and Ariel laid her hand upon it. He steered her out of the ballroom and towards the brush. He surveyed her up and down quickly, wondering why such a lovely girl, with such a good match, would be such a whore.

Eric whirled his partner, noticing how the Duke was escorting Ariel out of the room. He furrowed his brow. Yes, people often walked the gardens at balls, but there was the implicit desire for privacy. It was couples, or budding couples, who took this stroll. It was bad for gossip if you did. Any would he possibly need privacy with Ariel?

"If you're excuse me…" Eric said, a little curtly, as he walked out of the room to follow them.

Duke Kensington led Ariel until some high bushes. "You have the whole town talking, you know."

"Oh?" Ariel said, no sound of embarrassment in her voice.

"They say you're very beautiful, which is of course true."

"That's kind of them."

"They say you're very enchanting in other ways, too." He said, beginning to test the waters.

"That's nice."

"This engagement is a big deal."

"It's one of the happiest things that has ever happened to me!" Ariel said with a big smile.

"But it also means…the loss of options."

"Huh?"

The Duke turned stepped closer to her. "You'll only _know_ one man after the wedding, Ariel."

"What-I" Ariel's heart began beating more quickly as he stepped closer. She scooted back, but hit bush.

The Duke smiled a little. She really was very lovely. And she hadn't said no. He put his hands on her hips and pressed himself up against her, leaning in-

"Get OFF!" Ariel yelled, shoving him back.

"Oh, see reason-"

Ariel never learned what his 'reason' exactly was, as the sharp sound of bone on bone cracked across the garden. Eric had punched Duke Kensington, sending the man to the ground.

"Sire!" the Duke yelled, rubbing his jaw. There was no way out of this one. He stood back up and Eric grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"She said get off, you don't get to touch her! You're not going to be near her, ever again!" Eric yelled, shoving him off. "Go home. Leave. Now. If I see you again, I can't promise you'll leave in one piece."

The Duke left, terrified.

…

After the ball, Ariel and Eric sat in her bed.

"I didn't want to kiss him." Ariel said, scrunching up her nose. "I didn't ask him to. I just thought we were going for a walk."

"I know." Eric nodded, pulling her into his lap. "He's a terrible person for trying to force you. He won't be back here again."

Ariel rolled her head into his shoulder. "He seemed nice enough. I can't believe he would do such a thing."

Eric could. He was far more aware of the horrors some people committed. It seemed things were more peaceful under the sea. He didn't want Ariel to have to know about this, not firsthand. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just glad you came out!"

Eric smiled. "You seemed to have it under control."

"I just froze at first. I didn't know what to do. He just grabbed me." Ariel said, clearly rattled by the experience.

"No one has a right to touch you if you don't want to be touched." Eric affirmed. "If anyone ever tries again, and I'll do my best to make sure they won't, push them off, hit them, scream, do whatever it takes to get them to back off."

"I will." Ariel nodded.

"Even I don't have a right to touch you, ever. Even after we're married. You can tell me to stop as well, though I will try to read your body language more than some other people may."

Ariel kissed his jaw. "But I always want you to touch me."

Eric kissed her softly. "I'm glad to hear that. But sometimes you might change your mind. And that's fine too."

"Well," Ariel said, twining her arms around him. "right now I haven't."

Eric wanted to remind her how gentle everything could be. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Eric trailed kisses across her cheeks and down her neck to her décolletage. Her tugged at the little ties on her shift, opening it up so he could push it down her shoulders. He fondled her breast and brushed his thumb across her nipple.

"Wait!" Ariel said, her eyes flashing open.

Eric pushed himself off her. "What?"

"I forgot – we're not supposed to do anything before the wedding!"

Eric groaned, but laughed, and rolled to his back. "I forgot about that too."

"Off to bed, mister! You'll get us into trouble."

Eric laughed and kissed her again, bidding her goodnight.

…

The Duke sat, fuming. He knew he couldn't do anything to Eric. He was the Prince, for God's sake. But he could hurt Eric, through hurting someone he clearly loved. Ariel was still attainable. Ariel had a reputation. The wedding was not yet here.

There was still time for it to be called off.

...

 **Sorry for late update! Pls review**


End file.
